


Devil On Your Back

by gloria_scott



Category: Wallander (UK TV)
Genre: F/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 16:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloria_scott/pseuds/gloria_scott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You don’t look, do you? You don’t look at the world, you just drive straight through it. Stop, and look…Find someone to sit with you. You’re not strong enough to do it on your own. Nobody is. Find someone to sit with you."</p><p>Fanvid for Series 2, set to Florence+The Machine's <i>Shake It Out</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil On Your Back




End file.
